A laptop computer, also known as a notebook computer, is a small personal computer designed for mobile use. As workers have become increasingly mobile in today's 24×7 environment, the popularity of laptops has grown. As a result, corporate data have become increasingly mobile and distributed. Data are routinely taken out of physically secured facilities to accommodate workers who travel or have flexible working habits. All of these forces require that both computer systems and the data stored on them be protected both while in transit and while at rest.
Passwords are routinely used to prevent unauthorized access to computer systems. Data stored on computer systems are often encrypted as well, thereby preventing the unauthorized use of data stored on lost or stolen storage devices. Other protection schemes include anti-theft technology that enables a laptop to be locked by a remote server when the laptop is reported as lost or stolen. These protection schemes help to prevent the inevitable loss and theft of laptops from becoming the loss and theft of the data stored on the laptops. Normally, a laptop will not be labeled with contact information for the owner for privacy and security reasons, as well as to discourage attempts to use the owner's contact information to guess the system passwords. A label containing only an identifier for the laptop can be physically affixed to the laptop, along with contact information for a return service such as stuffbak.com, but such physical labels can be easily detached. These protective measures can make it difficult to obtain information about the owner of a laptop when the laptop is lost and a finder wishes to return the laptop to its rightful owner.